


Slow dancing and Hot chocolate

by Mikhailov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Put your head on my shoulder, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love, pinning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Two idiots in love share a night alone together
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Slow dancing and Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> HGNNN hope you enjoy  
> This was originally a spn thing but no
> 
> For purposes (even though it's stated) go into this short knowing that Angelo is 5'7 and Tyr is 6'0.

“Can we do something other than this?” Tyr asked, raising his head.

For the past few hours now, he and Angelo had been laying on the couch, Tyr in the Italian’s arms. A book lay discarded, open on his lap, long-forgotten even if its contents had been interesting a first. Before that, he had been pressed against his fiance as the two of them watched cheesy rom-coms and laughed at shitty horror movies, but that had gotten old quickly.

Angelo suggested going outside, but they were visiting Valerie for her birthday back in his home town and snow in Germany wasn’t fun, it was coming down hard. His sister and her girlfriend were out having dinner which left the house to him and Angelo. It was hard to be back in the house where he had suffered so much sadness, but he was with Angelo now. His mother was away in prison for the four bodies on the pool deck and he had his amazing, loving fiance to keep him rooted. 

“What would you suggest we do, _Tesoro_?” Angelo asked voice heavy with sleep, he’d been drifting off it would seem. His accent seeped into that last word as he spoke and Tyr shuddered. 

He paused. “I.. don’t know? I figured you might have an idea.” He said. 

“If you let me pick what we’re going to do, we’re going to end up going back to your room and spending the night in bed,” he said, “ _Sleeping_.” He added when Tyr raised one eyebrow suggestively. Tyr cackled and Angelo strained his neck to kiss his temple. Across from them, the fire burned steadily in his fireplace, the heat reaching them from across the room and warming Tyr’s feet and cheeks. The snow outside had calmed but it was so late there was no way he would go out.

“I don’t know what to do then.” Tyr pouted in that bratty voice he knew Angelo liked (no matter how often he complains about it) and he laughed as his fiance shot him a warning glare. 

“Well, that’s an issue, now isn’t it?” Angelo asked after a moment with an almost defeated sigh, Tyr’s face lit up once he realized that Angelo was going along with him. Maybe he was humouring him, it didn’t matter. He only cared that Angelo was playing along with him. Lately, his depression had been hitting him pretty hard. Tyr had tried his best to be at his side, but just like everyone copes differently, Angelo requires space or he would get panicky. It was nice to see Angelo happy and being cheerful enough around him.

“Yes! It is,” he said sitting up, Angelo, caught off guard fell against him with a surprised little yelp. The Italian glared at him as Tyr laughed at him, helping him upright. He stole a kiss from him, smiling gently, “Surely there’s _something_ we can do.” He murmured. 

After a moment of silence, Tyr sighed. Angelo sighed as well a second later. Angelo pushed himself up, slipped one arm under Tyr’s legs and the other around his back before heaving Tyr up off the couch. All in one quick motion that Tyr hadn't even seen coming. He gave a rather girlish cry and clung onto his fiance. 

“Angelo!” He cried, hands tightening around his neck. He hid his face in Angelo’s neck, muttering to himself, the man laughed. The first time Angelo had ever picked him up like this, everyone had been shocked, including Angelo. Tyr was tall, but lanky and not the heaviest, but it still shocked him that Angelo, five foot seven Angelo was able to pick up six-foot Tyr. Tyr would never admit but he loved that Angelo _was_ able to pick him up. Angelo laughed, pressing another kiss to Tyr’s temple. 

“I want hot chocolate, make me some, _amore_?”

“Only because it’s you,” Angelo said and Tyr flashed him a grin. As his fiance carried him into out of the living room and into the kitchen, Tyr shifted in his arms, making himself a little more comfortable. He smiled, humming gently. The house was dark tonight, there were two lamps on in the whole house, casting gold lights in the corners they sat in. Angelo carried him into the kitchen, switching a radio on as he passed. He didn’t know the song that was playing but it was upbeat and Angelo grinned, adding a little bounce into his step as he stepped around the kitchen. Tyr giggled as Angelo ‘danced’. He put Tyr down on the kitchen table, kissed his nose and then turned away to grab some stuff. 

Angelo hummed gently as he rifled through the cabinets, Tyr could help, but he opted to watch his fiance. He wondered just what he had done to deserve someone like Angelo, who was so forgiving and so good despite the things that tried to bring him down. He got what he needed, the capsules for the Keurig machine, milk, whipped cream and marshmallows. Tyr watched as he started making their drinks. Angelo turned to him, smiled and stepped into his personal space. He settled himself into his personal space, pushing his legs apart and he leaned down to kiss Tyr. Tyr leaned up into it and cocked his head. 

Angelo brought his hands up to cup his cheeks and deepen the kiss but Tyr didn’t stop him. He pulled away after a moment, humming gently to the song that was playing in the background. He couldn’t place where he’d heard this before, but it was familiar. On the table, Tyr sat relatively eye level with Angelo, so he could admire the man's green eyes, shining gently in the golden light of the lamps. Imagine every shade of green, mixed with gold, now add those same eyes looking at you with pure love and it was a recipe for both disaster and love. He loved the man more than he could ever express.

And that’s when the song changes. Almost abruptly, catching them both off guard. They looked to the radio, then back to each other and Angelo smiled, grabbing Tyr's hands. 

"Dance with me?" He asked, voice soft. Tyr didn't say anything, but let his fiance pull him into his arms and he smiled. Angelo led him into the middle of the kitchen, quickly turning up the music on the radio as he did so. 

_Put your head on my shoulder_

Tyr hummed along, resting his head on Angelo's shoulder, it was a little awkward since he was taller but they made it work. He kept their hands together. Angelo pulled him close, chet flush against his. Tyr grinned, a goofy, lopsided thing and Angelo laughed.

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

Angelo stepped back, Tyr followed him, doing a small spin to end up with his back to Angelo’s chest, arms under his bustline, He laughed gently as he stepped away, still holding his fiance’s hands. Angelo pulled him into his arms again, leaning up to steal a kiss and they fell into motion again.

_Squeeze me oh so tight_

As they took a step to the side, Angelo’s right hand, the one raised, gave Tyr’s a soft squeeze and god Tyr had never been more in love. 

_Show me that you love me too_

They fell into silent steps, dancing around the kitchen, being careful of the chairs and of not stepping on the other's feet. Tyr had to constantly glance down to look at his feet and make sure he didn’t step on Angelo’s. They were both content. Smiling and humming along with the song. The light from the lamps was more aesthetically pleasing than ever at the moment. This is all he could have asked for. Had you told seventeen-year-old Tyr that at twenty-four he would be slow dancing in the kitchen without a care in the world with the man he loved he would have laughed. Now, as he laughed it was not at that. 

He brought one hand up, cupping Angelo’s cheek and pressing their foreheads together. Angelo closed the distance between them as the song ended, catching Tyr’s lips right on the final note. 

By the time the song ended and the next started ( _Jailhouse Rock_ funnily enough) their drinks were well done by then and Angelo pried himself away from his fiance, both to their displeasure and turned to grab their mugs. Tyr settled himself on the table once more and took his drink with a grin. He grabbed a fistful of marshmallows from the bag next to him and dropped them into his drink with a smile, sipping his hot chocolate, not even caring how it burned his tongue.

“There are chairs y’know,” Angelo chuckled, “And be careful, you’re going to burn yourself.” He finished, wiping Tyr’s chin. Tyr cackled and shook his head. 

"We should play that song at our wedding." Tyr said out of the blue, Angelo blinked but shook his head laughing. 

"Only if you wear the dress." He mused looking over the brim of his mug, mischief shining in those perfect green eyes. Tyr barked a laugh. 

"Bet." He said grinning.

“Are you bored now, _Tesoro_?” Angelo asked after a few moments in content silence. Tyr smiled at him and brushed some hair from his face, his smile growing shy and he looked away. He took another sip of his drink, plucking a marshmallow from his cup. 

“Not at all.” His heart did a flip at the way Angelo’s face lit up. What did he do to deserve Angelo? He grinned. 

“ _Ich liebe dich._ ” He whispered leaning in to kiss the Italian. 

“ _Ti amo anch'io_.” Angelo murmured against his lips, and Tyr had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback


End file.
